The present disclosure relates to separating concentrated CO2 from anode exhaust gas of a fuel cell in the form of liquid CO2 and/or liquid fuel. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a fuel cell system having an electrochemical hydrogen separator for concentrating the CO2 by removing hydrogen from the anode exhaust gas.
Current solutions for sequestering CO2 are capital and energy intensive. Further, these solutions do not co-produce a hydrogen stream from anode exhaust gas. It would be advantageous to provide an efficient and cost-effective system that can effectively separate CO2 while also generating hydrogen. Efficiency in the fuel cell system may also be improved by feeding the remaining gas to the fuel cell cathode after the separation of CO2 and hydrogen.